


crocs

by m_lucien



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lucien/pseuds/m_lucien
Summary: jongin makes fun of kyungsoo's crocs.





	crocs

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from kaisoo-dreamies in tumblr (link: http://kaisoo-dreamies.tumblr.com/post/129934489153/imagine-35). 
> 
> It's been quite a while since I wrote anything so I do apologize that this is basically word vomit hohoohoh.

The sound of the door being unlocked broke Jongin out of his lethargic state. “He's here,” he breathed, excited. He pushed himself off the couch and made for the door.

There, at the doorway, is his cute little husband.

“I'm home!” Kyungsoo announces in a singsong tone, setting down two bags of groceries on the wooden floor so he can close the door behind him. “There was a sale—.”

“What are those?!” Jongin exclaims, pointing at his husband's footwear. Kyungsoo is wearing his glittery silver crocs—ones that Jongin got him for his birthday.

To say that Kyungsoo is unamused is an understatement but Jongin can hardly take him seriously when he's wearing his penguin-adourned crocs along with his outrageous colorful clothes that clash against each other.

His husband dresses up like a rainbow cake and Jongin wouldn't have it any other way, but he just can't help teasing the shorter male—not when Kyungsoo's face is all cutely scrunched up into a frown.

“Really, Jongin?” Kyungsoo bends down to retrieve the bags of groceries from the floor. “You've been doing that ever since you gave me this pair. Isn't it about time you quit?”

Jongin takes the bags from him. “Nope,” he says, his lips popping on the ‘p’. “It's the highlight of my day.” He makes his way to the kitchen and begins to put away the groceries into their proper places in the cupboard.

“Well, I refuse to be the source of your entertainment,” Kyungsoo says and proceeds to mumble, “These are my favourite crocs.” His plush lips unconsciously formed a pout as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Jongin melts at that. It is quite known to him and everyone they know that Kyungsoo is an avid fan of crocs (why that is, Jongin does not know) and makes sure to wear them as he went about his daily life.

He moves to loosely loop his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. “I know; that's why I got them for you.”

Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow. “I doubt that,” he says, “It's more likely you bought these to make fun of me.”

“Well... yes.” His speech gets interrupted with a grunt when Kyungsoo's fist made contact with his stomach. “That and I knew you'd look absolutely wonderful in them.” He feels his husband relax in his arms, making him smile.

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks looking up at Jongin.

A hum. “Really.”

“Great. Now go take a shower; you stink.” Kyungsoo gives him a peck on his right cheek before detaching himself from Jongin. “And then come back here and help me prepare dinner.”

Jongin laughs, making no argument regarding his smell. “Yes, sir!” He salutes his husband before walking towards the direction of their room.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Jongin with a fond smile displayed on his lips. He takes his phone out of his left-hand pocket before searching for recipes. He hasn't quite decided what to cook for dinner and he figures he'll look for one while waiting for Jongin.

“Hey, Soo?”

Kyungsoo turns to see Jongin a few feet behind him. “Yes?”

“What are those?!” Jongin shouts, pointing at Kyungsoo's crocs.

Something snaps inside Kyungsoo and before he knew it, he is running after his husband in wild rage. “Kim Jongin, come back here you fucker!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I love them uwu.


End file.
